


One Cat Leads to Another

by MissYouSoFar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Has a Crush, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Veterinarian Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/pseuds/MissYouSoFar
Summary: “Can I help you?”In Magnus’s arms, the kitten mewls pathetically, peeking its head out to peer up at the handsome man. They have good taste.His frown intensifies, gesturing to the cat. “Let me guess, Christmas present your kid wasn't interested in after a few days?Or, how Magnus finds a kitten and falls in love with a beautiful veterinarian.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 53
Kudos: 333





	One Cat Leads to Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/gifts).



> Hello! I wrote this from a prompt from Maria that she gave me at least 6 months ago. Sorry it's taken me so long! I hope you like it! :D 
> 
> Title is (according to the internet) from a letter from Ernest Hemingway to his first wife. 
> 
> A million thanks to my beta, Victoria. She is the very, very best. (She also helped me find the title at 2 am last night) Any remaining mistakes are all my fault.  
> 

_**Meowwwwwwwww**_

_Magnus?_

“Hold on, Catarina. I think I hear something.” _Meow._ “No, not a person. A cat.”

Magnus follows the faint sounds down the alley, looking for any sign of the cat, but willing to admit to himself that it might be a person meowing to themselves. It wouldn’t be the first time, but that was the charm of city life. Right?

“I think it’s down the alley.”

_Do you think it’s a good idea to go down a dark alley by yourself? You could get hurt, Magnus. Killed._

“Honestly, Catarina, don’t you have any faith in me? I’m not going to get murdered. Probably.” 

The meows grow louder the closer he gets to the dumpsters, but there was still no sign of any cats. Magnus clicks his tongue a few times, hoping to draw out the animal. 

**Meoooooow**

_Be careful, okay? You know you don’t have to save everyone._

“I know. This has nothing to do with my mother,” Magnus huffs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s freezing, and it’s been raining all day. It’ll probably run away as soon as I get close, and I can head straight to the restaurant.”

_Late and sopping wet?_

“If I’m late, I’ll charm them with my dashing good looks and story about how I kindly rescued a poor little kitten.”

Magnus spots movement at the end of the alley and hears the slightest rustling sound emanating near the far side of the dumpster. “I’ll call you back, Cat. Bye.” 

Magnus walks carefully towards the sound, trying again to lure the cat out, clicking his tongue. He crouches down, grimacing as his boot slid into a puddle. He wasn’t going to make this date. 

A pitiful, weak meow reached Magnus’ ears from a newspaper filled box. He peels back the top layer of newspaper, revealing a tiny, shivering kitten, peering up at him with big green eyes. Magnus quickly unwraps his scarf, hoping the kitten would let him pick it up. “Hey there, I won’t hurt you. I want to help. I can take you somewhere warm,” Magnus coos. “Come on.”

The kitten stretches its head toward Magnus’ outstretched hand, giving his fingers a tentative sniff and lick, their sandpaper touch tickling his fingertips. When the kitten starts nuzzling Magnus’ hand, he decides it trusts him enough to let him pick them up. He gently scoops it up into his scarf, holding it protectively against his chest. He fishes his phone back out of his pocket and opens up his browser, quickly typing out a question into the search bar: _Where is the closest open animal shelter?_

And that’s how Magnus finds himself here, staring up at a sign that reads Lightwood Animal Shelter instead of on the date Catarina set up for him. She was going to kill him. 

Magnus looks down at the tiny, sodden kitten cradled in his hands. “I’m sorry, petit chat,” Magnus whispers, looking into its big, sad, green eyes. “If I could, I’d keep you in a heartbeat.”

Magnus tucks the cat into his jacket and pushes the door open, stepping inside the shelter. He could still feel it shivering even in the scarf and jacket. 

The shelter was warm and comfy inside. The walls are painted a pale yellow, and dark hardwood that Magnus suspects is actually vinyl cover the floors. The waiting room felt more like someone’s home than a shelter, and Magnus instantly felt at ease with leaving the kitten here. 

The front desk is empty, but there’s a cup of coffee still steaming, resting on a coaster, so Magnus leans against the counter and waits. This part of the shelter is far less homey, too tidy, and plain for Magnus’ taste. The most color here is the rainbow flag hanging out of a cup of pens and the bright yellow service bell. Magnus is almost tempted to tap the bell when he spots a note with small, neat handwriting. _‘Please do not ring the bell. - Alec_

“Hello, are you looking to adopt?”

Magnus opens his mouth to reply when his eyes settle on the man behind the voice and has to look _up_ , something that didn’t often happen, to see his face. He is stunning, but his most striking feature is his eyes, a beautiful light brownish-green, which is saying something given his impressive spread of muscles, gorgeous neck tattoo, and long, _long_ legs. Magnus spies a small pride pin on the lapel of his jacket and files that away. He has a kitten in need. 

“Okay, I’m back.”

Tall, dark, and handsome frowned. “Can I help you?”

In Magnus’s arms, the kitten mewls pathetically, peeking its head out to peer up at the handsome man. They have good taste. 

His frown intensifies, gesturing to the cat. “Let me guess, Christmas present your kid wasn't interested in after a few days?

“Oh, heavens no. I found them in a box behind my building by the dumpster. Poor little thing was soaked and shivering. I would keep them myself, but my lease doesn’t allow it.” 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. Unfortunately, we get a lot of people dumping their pets here after Christmas,” Tall, dark, and handsome laments, rubbing at his neck sheepishly before turning his attention to the kitten. “Hey there, sweetheart.” He scratches his long fingers through its damp fur. “We’ll take care of you.”

“I’ll be right back.” 

He disappears behind a door, reappearing a few seconds later with a stupidly big, white, fluffy towel. “I’m Alec, by the way. I’m the in-house vet.” Alec gestures for the kitten. “May I?”

“Magnus Bane.” Magnus places her in Alec's towel-covered arms. The towel dwarfed her tiny body. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

Alec leads Magnus to the back rooms. There were several empty oversized kennels on one side, and the other was what had to be a playroom for cats. The ceiling in the cat room has a skylight, allowing the cats the opportunity to sun themselves. There are bins of toys shaped like fish and birds, cat trees from floor to ceiling. A woman with fiery red hair is sitting on the floor, playing with a few cats. 

“How did you manage a place like this in New York City?”

Alec shrugs, rubbing at the back of his neck. “My parents have a lot of money, mostly. But being a veterinarian in New York is pretty lucrative. I owned my practice in Manhattan for about six years before moving to Brooklyn and opened this place with my sister. I can do more for animals here than I ever could at my office, and thanks to being well off, no animal has to put down here. Ever.”

Alec clears his throat. “Anyway, that’s the story of Lightwood Animal Shelter.”

“Alexander, that’s incredible. What you’re doing for these animals, it’s… they’re so lucky to have you.” 

“You haven’t even seen the best part,” Alec boasts as they reached the end of the hallway in front of two frosted glass doors. 

Alec jabs a button on the walls, the doors opening out into animal paradise. Magnus couldn’t believe it; even with extreme wealth, he didn’t know how Alec had managed it. 

The property opened up into a vast yard, full of lush green grass and everything pets, let alone pets that were abandoned or mistreated, could want. A blond man lays flat on the ground with dogs piled on him, eagerly licking his face as he laughed, playfully shoving them off himself. 

Alec let out an ear-piercing whistle, the dogs all clambering over the man on the ground and running for Alec and Magnus. He whistles again, and they come to a stop in front of him, panting excitedly.

“That’s Jace,” Alec shares, grinning fondly at the other man, his eyes shining with affection. “He comes and hangs out with the dogs a few times a week after work.”

Magnus feels a stab of disappointment wash over him. _Of course he isn’t single. He’s stupidly hot and good with animals._ Magnus knows it’s ridiculous to feel disappointed. He barely knows Alexander, but he wants to know _everything_. Magnus was enjoying himself more in the half-hour he spent with Alec listening to him talk about the shelter than he has on any date he’s been on in a long time. Sighing internally, he shrugs off his disappointment. Maybe they could be friends. 

“Hello,” Magnus says with a little wave. He turns to Alec. “Thank you for the tour. You’re doing wonderful things here.”

Alec grins. “Thank you, but it’s really not a big deal.”

“Handsome, kind, and humble? There should be more men like you in the world.”

Magnus heard Alec’s boyfriend, Jason? Jack? scoff, making Magnus wince. He hadn’t meant to come off like he was flirting -- he would hate to cause problems for Alec. 

“Anyway, I need to get going. I’m _very_ late for a date.”

Alec blinks, the corners of his mouth turning down for a second before his face smoothed out. “Oh, I—okay. Let me walk you out.”

When they reach the front door, Magnus turns, finding Alec much closer than he expected. He gazes into Alec’s wide hazel eyes, disappointment and guilt evident in his expression. Maybe he didn’t imagine the attraction between them, and Alec feels terrible for being attracted to someone other than his boyfriend. 

He takes a step back, his hand already on the door handle. “I’d like to come back and check on the cat. Would that be okay?”

Alec nods quickly. “Yes, of course. Here,” Alec digs a pen and scrap of paper out of his pocket, scribbling something down. “I live upstairs, so um, that’s my number. You can call or text me. Whenever you want to visit. The kitten.”

Once again, disappointment wells up in Magnus’ chest. This pretty vet would be the end of him. He tucks the slip of paper into his breast pocket, plastering a smile on his face. “Thank you, Alexander. I’ll see you around.” 

**_Magnus_ ** _: In the interest of fairness, I thought you should have my number too._

——

Alec starts texting Magnus a new picture of an animal almost daily and updates on the kitten Magnus dropped off over the next few weeks. The sight of that tiny kitten cradled in Alec’s giant hands does things to Magnus’ heart that he is ill-equipped to handle. As time goes on, Alec includes details about his day or asks Magnus questions about himself. In return, Magnus tells him tidbits about demanding clients, warehouse delays, and his misadventures with Ragnor and Cat.

Texting turns into meeting for coffee, and coffee turns into dinners when they can, leading to a particularly memorable evening where Alec insists on walking Magnus home and comes in for a nightcap, becoming adorably tipsy after one martini and falling asleep on Magnus’ couch. Magnus would never admit it, but that’s the lightbulb moment where he falls in love with Alexander Lightwood. 

It’s a month into their not-dates when Magnus learns that in addition to checking over the animals that come into the shelter, Alec still sees some of his furry patients from his veterinary practice in Manhattan. Alec brushes off any praise Magnus tries to bestow on him. “I like to help when I can.”

And Magnus falls further in love. 

They’re friends, kind of. Friends probably don’t feel inconvenient jealousy when their friend mentions going to the gym with his sister and Jace or the coffeehouse their stupid, perfect blond boyfriend owns. But Magnus never claimed to be perfect. He’ll happily soak up all the Alexander time he can get, and if that comes with cuddly animals, it’s all the better. 

A couple of months pass and Magnus finally convinces Alec to let him volunteer at the shelter. Alec argued that if Magnus helped, he needed to be paid for his time, and Magnus insisted that if Alec paid him, he would just donate any money he received back into the shelter. It took many, _many_ coffee ~~dates~~ meetings and Magnus plying Alec with his disgustingly sweet coffee drink of choice to get him to agree. 

Magnus hates that he was so enamored with the way Alec smiled at him over the top of his coffee, flushing ever so lightly when Magnus teased him about his sweet tooth, but he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

It’s after shelter hours on Sunday when they finish up their coffees so engrossed in their conversation that it’s only because Jace kicks them out that they realize how late it is. Magnus steps outside to let Alec say goodbye to Jace, and they head to the shelter. 

Alec unlocks the door, holding it open for Magnus. Magnus has been here often enough by now that he flits around the room, turning on the heat and flipping on the lights while Alec locks the door behind them. 

Alec heads over to the front desk, checking the answering machine and sorting through any notes that Izzy or Clary may have left behind. Even though they close early on the weekends, Alec always checks if an emergency placement is needed. The phone rings while Alec is signing off on adoption paperwork, and Alec shoos Magnus into the back rooms with a wave of his hand.

Magnus wanders through the back, waving at Simon, who is still in the accounting office. He can still hear Alec on the phone, soothing the nerves of someone who had adopted a dog yesterday, offering for them to bring in the dog for a check-up if they wanted, but reassuring them that lethargy was an expected side effect of the vaccines they’d received. 

“Hello, mon petit chat,” Magnus coos, scooping her out and scratching under her chin before he catches sight of the information card outside her cage. Magnus scoffs. “Alec named her Nutter Butter?” 

“No, _Clary_ named her Nutter Butter. I’m only responsible for their medical care,” Alec states, stepping into the room while he carefully unwraps his lunch. “I told you Clary chooses their names.”

“Well, Clary should be utilized elsewhere because her naming abilities are terrible.”

Alec takes a frankly massive bite of his sandwich. “She painted the murals too.”

“At least she’s good at something,” Magnus mutters. 

“By the angel, Magnus. You love Clary,” Alec points out. “You call her Biscuit and get brunch together, and besides, most people change their names when they take them home anyway, so what does it matter?”

“This cat could not more _obviously_ be Chairman Meow. Gimme a pen.”

“What, no?”

Magnus rolls his eyes, plucking the pen sticking out from Alec’s front pocket. He crosses out ‘Nutter Butter’ and writes ‘Chairman Meow’ above it. “There, fixed.” 

When he looks up, Alec is staring at him with a huge grin. 

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re just really cute,” Alec shrugs, taking another bite. “Maybe you should take over naming them.”

\------

True to his word, Alec has Magnus name any incoming animals. If there is a day Magnus can’t make it by, Alec will text him a picture of them and an information card with the name left blank. Magnus prides himself in suggesting the most outlandish names to make Alec laugh or roll his eyes. 

These days it’s not often that Magnus doesn’t find himself at the shelter after work and on his days off. He’s grown attached to everyone. He and Izzy have gone shopping together, and Clary has painted pieces for his loft; he’s even attended a gig or two for Simon. The only one he hasn’t grown close with is Jace.

As Magnus’ presence at the shelter grows, Jace’s decreases. There are still days where Magnus shows up to play with the dogs that he finds Alec and Jace together in Alec’s office, but even then, Alec always shows up outside to talk with Magnus shortly after. 

Magnus waves to Alec as he passes by his office. Jace is with him today, and Alec looks agitated with whatever they’re talking about, pinching the skin by his thumb. He’s in the cat playroom when Alec comes and finds him. 

“Mrs. Rutherford asked for you today,” Alec teases, sinking onto the floor next to Magnus. All traces of agitation are gone. He seems happy. “I think her exact words were, ‘where’s that hunk of a man you’ve been keeping around’. I _assume_ she meant you.”

Magnus gasps, widening his eyes to look as dramatically shocked as possible, “What other hunks have you been keeping around, Dr. Lightwood?”

Alec freezes, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He stares down at his lap, pinching the webbing between his thumb and pointer finger. “Just you.”

“Alexander…”

Alec closes the distance between them, leaning down slowly until their noses brush together. “Stop me if I’m reading this wrong.”

Alec’s lips have just touched his when Magnus realizes what they’re doing and that Alec isn’t free to be his. 

“Wait, wait. We can’t do this,” Magnus hisses, scrambling away from Alec. “You have a boyfriend.”

“What? No, I don’t,” Alec replies, looking up at him from the ground with wide, innocent eyes. 

He has an adorable crease between his eyebrows that Magnus wants to soothe, but it’s not his place. It’s Alec’s boyfriend’s, the one he currently denies he has. It’s so unlike the Alexander he’s spent six months getting to know. Was it all a bunch of lies to get into Magnus’ pants? 

Magnus rolls his eyes, anger starting to overwhelm him. “Alexander, I’ve seen you and Blondie.”

“Jace?” Alec exclaims incredulously. “You think _Jace_ is my boyfriend?”

“I--yes?” 

“I’ve been into you for six months, trying to figure out if you were interested too, and you thought-- oh my _god_ ,” Alec wheezes, curled in on himself with laughter. “ _Jace._ ”

When Alec finally stops laughing, his face is flushed pink, and tears stream down his face. He’s never looked more beautiful, and Magnus has never been more confused. “Jace is my brother, Magnus. He’s married to Clary. I can’t believe she’s never mentioned him.”

Magnus flings himself at Alec, catching Alec so off guard that they tumble back against the floor. They’re pressed together from head to toe, Magnus’s leg on both sides of Alec’s hips. “I am interested,” Magnus whispers. “ _So_ interested.”

Alec cups Magnus’ face between his hands, rubbing one of his thumbs along Magnus’ cheekbone tenderly. “I think you’re very beautiful, and I would very much like to kiss you.”

“I wouldn’t stop you.”

Alec and Magnus can barely stop smiling long enough to kiss properly, but it’s absolutely perfect. They kiss on the floor, surrounded by cats, unwilling to part until their lips are red and swollen, and even then, Magnus hates to stop. He wants to take Alec home with him and spread him out on his bed, but more than that, he wants to wake up with Alec next to him wrapped up in golden sheets and gorge himself on more of his sweet kisses. 

“Come home with me,” Magnus murmurs, unable to stop himself from stealing another kiss. “Not for--I don’t want to leave now that I have you. We can get takeout and cuddle on my couch, or we--”

Alec kisses him soft and slow until Magnus forgets his own name. “I’d love to come home with you.”

___

**One and a half years later**

“I’m never moving my arms again, or the rest of my body,” Alec moans, flopping down on the couch. “My stuff can stay in the middle of the loft.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, darling.” Magnus sits down with him, guiding Alec’s head into his lap and combing his fingers through Alec’s sweaty hair. Alec’s hums of pleasure make it worth it. “You lift sixty to seventy pounds dogs regularly. I think these muscles of yours will recover just fine.”

“ _Never_ , Magnus,” Alec insists. “This is my home now.”

“What if I do that thing with my tongue that you like?”

Alec opens one eye, peering up at Magnus consideringly. “Well, maybe I could move just one more time.”

Chairman Meow hops up on the arm of the couch, nudging Magnus’ free hand for attention. Magnus knows in a few moments he’ll be yowling until Magnus gives him the head scratches he desires. “One second, Chairman.”

Alec makes a soft questioning noise as Magnus withdraws his hands. His brows crease and a frown starts to form, showcasing his displeasure when Magnus doesn’t immediately continue stroking his hair. “Nooooo,” Alec moans into Magnus’ shirt. 

Magnus shushes him, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth between his brows until Alec’s expression melts back into happiness. 

Alec twists onto his side, pushing up Magnus’ shirt (one Magnus had stolen from Alec when they first started dating), and nuzzles his face into Magnus’ stomach, pressing little kisses to the skin under his belly button. 

Magnus gives into Chairman Meow’s demands and tries not to squirm too much when Alec’s three-day stubble tickles his belly.

After a few minutes, when Magnus hasn’t resumed playing with his hair, Alec begins making these quiet little disgruntled whines and nips at Magnus’ stomach. “You’re like a big, cuddly cat,” Magnus teases. “I’m surprised you’ve never purred for me. _Well_...not for head scratches anyway.” 

“M’not.” Alec nips at his stomach again, licking over the bite to soothe the sting. He shoves down the waistband of his pants, nosing at the freshly exposed skin and sucking a mark onto the jut of his hip bone. Magnus can’t help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s change in tactics. 

“Alexander, stop trying to distract me with sex,” Magnus scolds playfully, “you just _bit_ me, twice actually, and you and Chairman make the same sad ‘pay attention to me’ sounds.”

“I do _not_ make pay attention to me sounds,” Alec huffs, turning onto his back again and folding his arms across his chest. “I’m a grown man and perfectly capable of using words to express myself.”

“You spent six months pining over me without saying a thing, so I don’t think you have a leg to stand on there, love” Magnus points out, making Alec grumble. He slides his fingers back into Alec’s thick hair and pretends not to hear Alec’s satisfied hum.“Don’t be embarrassed, Alexander. I love it. I love _you_ and that includes your grumpy cat noises. 

“I blame you, you know. I used to be a dog person until you came into my life with a sopping wet Chairman,” Alec laments. “Best day of my life though.”

“Mine too. I’m so glad I found little Chairman and skipped that date Cat set up.”

“I still can’t believe you thought I was dating Jace,” Alec snickers.

Magnus withdrew his hands from Alec’s hair, much to his displeasure, but Alec doesn’t deserve his magic fingers if he’s going to bring _that_ up. “Will you ever let that go? It’s been almost two years.”

Alec beams up at Magnus. “Never, babe. I’m gonna tell that story at our wedding.”

“Wedding? I don’t recall you proposing.”

“You’re right,” Alec muses, sounding uncharacteristically smug. “I should do something about that.”

Alec sat up, levering himself out of Magnus’ lap, smiling oh so softly. He reaches over and grasps both of Magnus’ hands within his, bringing them up to his mouth and laying a kiss on both palms. “I was going to do this later, but I can’t wait for another second,” Alec confesses, pulling a small black velvet box out from under the couch cushion. 

“Magnus Bane, you’re the love of my life. I-- My life was fine before I met you, good even, but it was like living every day in black and white, and you were all the colors. I didn’t know I was missing anything, but once you gave my world color, I knew. _You_ were what was missing and you were all I could think about, all I could want. I know I like to tease you about it, but that day at the shelter when you told me about Jace, about the misunderstanding - it felt like I’d won the lottery, knowing I wasn’t imagining what was between us, knowing that you wanted me too,” Alec pauses, his eyes filled with tears. “I still feel like that every day. Loving you is the best thing that ever happened to me. You’ve brought me joy and excitement and it’s been the privilege of a lifetime to get to know and love you. So, I’m hoping you’ll do me the honor of becoming my husband. Magnus, will you marry me?”

“Only if you marry me too.”


End file.
